BG9719 is a potent and highly selective adenosine A1-receptor antagonist that causes diuresis by reducing adenosine A1-mediated sodium reabsorption in both the proximal and distal nephron. In addition, antagonism of adenosine A1-mediated constriction of the afferent arteriole by BF9719 interrupts the tubuloglomerular feedback loop. Consequently, BG9719 interferes with the kidney's ability to down regulate glomerular filtration in response to adenosine released by a high salt load in the distal nephron, which further contributes to its diuretic effects.